


In Control

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Dom/sub, F/M, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please write a oneshot where Cas takes the reader on a date at some fancy restaurant and while there uses his power to make the reader aroused and horny then causes her to have multiple orgasms without touching her while still in the restaurant? And when they get back to the bunker it’s just tons upon tons of orgasm denial?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

“This place looks expensive,” you commented as Cas pulled up outside the restaurant. Dean had very reluctantly let him borrow the Impala, telling him that ‘if you’re gonna go all out on this date, you need to travel in style’. You were a little concerned about the fact that Cas had been taking dating advice from Dean, though; who knew what handy tips the hunter had suggested? You trusted Cas, but you certainly didn’t trust Dean.

You fiddled uncomfortably with your dress as you followed Cas into the restaurant; you weren’t used to dresses. They weren’t exactly practical, and you spent the majority of your life in simple jeans and plaid shirts. But you had to admit, you enjoyed dressing up every now and again, and you would treasure Castiel’s expression when he had seen you in your memories forever. His blue eyes had widened, that adorable wonky smile appearing on his face as he took you in and stated, “you look wonderful, Y/N.”

Once you sat down you finally found the courage to ask, “have we even got the money from this?”

“We have plenty,” Cas reassured you.

It was probably from stolen credit cards or something, you assumed. You hunters had to survive somehow, and you would never steal from people who obviously needed the money. Since you were constantly risking your asses to save the world, it was only fair that you take enough to get by, right? Fancy restaurants like this weren’t exactly a normal thing. You had tried to insist that you’d be perfectly happy with a date at a cheap diner followed by a simple walk beneath the stars or something, but Cas had wanted to treat you, and you couldn’t refuse him.

Reaching for a menu, you ran your gaze down the list of dishes, most of them with fancy, expensive-sounding names that you were a little nervous to try. It was at that same moment that you felt a strange, almost warm feeling in your lower belly. It took you a moment to work out what it was. No, it wasn’t nerves… it was arousal. That same warm feeling of anticipation that you got when you dragged Cas into your bedroom, when he would kiss you passionately and you would grip the lapels of his coat, shoving it off his shoulders…

Damn it, why were you turned on now, of all times? You pushed the images out of your head, focusing on the menu. Finding the most ordinary-sounding dish on the list, you pointed it out to Cas. “I’m gonna have this one, I think. Are you gonna eat? Or will everything still taste weird, since you’ve got your grace back?”

“I think it would look a bit strange if I didn’t eat, so I suppose I should have something,” the angel decided. Knowing it was a bad idea, you glanced up at him, studying his tousled dark hair and his incredible blue eyes. You thought of staring into those blue eyes as Cas backed you up against your bedroom wall, running your hand over his softly stubbled face, threading your fingers through his hair…

The sensation in your stomach and between your thighs was getting stronger, and you crossed your legs awkwardly beneath the table. What was wrong with you? Cas may be hot, but it wasn’t like you got turned on every time you looked at him, otherwise you’d never keep your hands off him. It was hard enough to resist sometimes as it was.

Castiel met your gaze, and you could have sworn he was smiling, just faintly. “Are you ok, Y/N?”

You nodded. “Fine. Just admiring the view,” you joked, trying to make light of the fact that you’d been staring at him and propping your chin on your hands to look at him. “You look very nice.”

“Thank you, Y/N,” Cas replied, although he hadn’t changed much, only removed his trench coat before you set off. “So do you.”

You smiled, and to your relief, the feeling of arousal faded slightly. Man, your body was weird.

But when the waiter arrived to take your order, it was back in full force.

“Hey, could I have… uuuhhh…” you tailed off at the sudden sensation returning between your legs, stronger than before. What the hell? You cleared your throat and spoke again, stammering over your words. The feeling buzzed stronger still, but now something was different. It almost felt like… like a single finger, brushing over your folds, causing you to squirm slightly and pray that the waiter didn’t notice. With that touch, you finally figured out what was happening, throwing Cas a quick glare across the table.

That fucker. He’d done this to you before, although when his grace had begun to get low, he had stopped. As much as he enjoyed it, he had agreed that your own sexual pleasure and the fun of teasing you was not worth wasting his power. But now that his own grace was restored, apparently he was up to his old tricks.

Once the waiter had left, you folded your arms across the table, staring into your boyfriend’s eyes. “I know what you’re doing.”

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” Cas replied simply, although he was smiling.

At that moment, the pressure focused on your clit, flicking it hard. You let out a small squeak, quickly biting your lip to silence it. “Asshole,” you muttered. Cas simply smiled a little wider.

He kept up the constant touch for a while, and you were both extremely annoyed and extremely turned on at the same time, crossing and uncrossing your legs as you searched for friction. Was he even going to do anything more than this, or just tease you the whole time? He wasn’t letting up now, the feeling of his fingers- definitely his fingers, but it was a strange experience to feel them and for them not to physically be there- sliding up and down your folds slowly, teasing your entrance but never quite pushing in, brushing over your clit for a moment and then away again. It was driving you crazy.

It was after about five minutes of this torture that you snapped, “jesus, Cas, either do something or stop because I can’t take this.”

Castiel actually smirked, and you gripped the edge of the table tightly as the pressure ran over your clit again. He was going to be the death of you.

This time, the pressure didn’t let up. Your knuckles were white from your grip on the table as you subtly rocked your hips back and forth, gritting your teeth to try and silence the moans that longed to escape. “Cas, are you… really gonna do this here?” you managed to ask.

“You told me to either do something or stop,” Cas replied. “I think this counts as ‘doing something’, don’t you, Y/N?”

Screw you, you thought, but couldn’t say the words out loud. If you opened your mouth now, you wouldn’t be able to hold your noises back. You rested an elbow on the table so that you could lean on your hand while pressing it against your mouth to silence yourself as the tight heat inside you built, in your stomach and your thighs and then snapped. Your hips rocked and ground down against the seat as you came, squeezing your eyes shut tight.

Just as you became aware of your surroundings again, you noticed the waiter had returned with your meals. You sat up straight, clearing your throat and thanking them, waiting until they had left before turning to Cas. “I hate you.”

Cas smiled and began to eat, although you noticed him pull a face. “Tastes of molecules, I guess? Serves you right,” you told him. Cas simply raised an eyebrow, and you jumped violently in surprise as his finger- or rather, his grace- tweaked your over-sensitive clit again. “Oh god, Cas… you’re not gonna do this again, are you?”

Cas didn’t give you an answer, instead choosing to say, “you should eat, Y/N.”

You picked up your knife and fork. “Fine. But if I have an orgasm and choke on my food and die, it’ll be your fault.”

Fortunately, that seemed to work, and he eased off for a while, although you could still feel arousal strong between your legs. By the time you had finished eating, the oversensitivity had died away, and you were desperate to be touched properly again. You barely cared about being in public any more, you needed him.

Cas gave you your wish, his grace circling your clit as soon as you had finished your food. You bit down on your lip hard and couldn’t control the sudden jerk of your hips as you came for a second time, this one a lot more sudden than the first. Somehow, you managed to keep yourself mostly under control. But still you could feel him, frustratingly there but at the same time not, his fingers tracing your opening. “So, are we done?” you asked, trying to sound casual, but your voice came out a little croaky.

“We haven’t even had dessert yet, Y/N,” Cas pointed out. You gave him a glare that would probably have scared even the great Dean Winchester, but Castiel pointedly ignored you.

You somehow managed to get through dessert, which was delicious, although you struggled to concentrate. And when you had finally finished, you relaxed for a moment, only to tense up again as his grace pressed hard against your clit, rubbing it firmly, and you had your third orgasm of the day. This time you had to actually bite down on your hand to hold back your noises, and it left you panting and shaking, struggling to stand. You followed Cas on shaky legs as he paid for your meal before taking your hand, leading you back outside to the Impala.

Only once you were sat down did you recover the strength to talk again. “I knew I shouldn’t trust Dean to give you dating advice,” you complained. “Of course he’d come up with something like this.”

Cas glanced over at you. “This wasn’t Dean’s idea,” he told you.

“It was yours?” you asked, raising your eyebrows in surprise. “Seriously?”

Cas was smiling. You reached out to smack his arm gently. “Fuck you.”

“Wait until we’re home.”

You couldn’t hold back a laugh at that. “Nice one, Cas. You’re getting better at the whole humour thing.”

Arriving back at the bunker, you found the place eerily quiet and empty. “Did Sam and Dean head out?” you wondered aloud.

“Dean suggested that they should give us the place to ourselves tonight,” Cas explained, and you felt his hands on your waist as he came up behind you, pressing his body against the back of yours and brushing your hair over your shoulder to give him access to your neck. “They’re staying at a motel, so we can do whatever we want.” His lips found your neck, leaving soft kisses and gentle nips on the exposed skin.

You rolled back your hips, grinding them against the angel, and heard him gasp as your ass rubbed against his quickly hardening dick. “It was just as much torture for me in that restaurant as it was for you, Y/N,” Cas told you, his voice somehow huskier than normal. “I’ve needed to touch you for so long.” One hand left your waist, sliding around your body and beneath your dress to cup you through your underwear, rubbing against your clit. Your almost painful oversensitivity had faded after the drive home, leaving you desperate for more, and you whimpered at the warmth of his hand.

You expected Cas to take you by the hand to your room, like he usually did, but instead the angel guided you towards the enormous table in the centre of the room. With a gentle pull on your waist he turned you to face him, lifting you onto the table. Apparently he wanted to make the most of having the bunker to yourselves, and you were more than happy with that.

He pressed his lips to yours, leaning on the table and caging you in between his arms. You lifted a hand to the back of his head, running your fingers through his dark hair; you loved the way it looked when it was ruffled. Cas pushed his tongue into your mouth, his hands moving to your thighs to spread your legs and allow him to stand between them; your free hand moved to his ass, pulling him close against you and allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist.

To your surprise, Cas let out a faint growl, forcing your legs back apart before grabbing your hands. He pulled them behind your back, gripping your wrists in one hand. His other hand swiftly pulled off his tie, and with a few quick movements, he had bound your wrists behind your back with the strip of fabric. “Are you ok with this, Y/N?” he asked, his low voice close to your ear, and he followed his words with a gentle nip at your earlobe.

You nodded enthusiastically, but he double checked, “Are you sure? Tell me if you want to stop.”

“I’m good, Cas,” you reassured him. “More than good. Amazing.” You tugged at the tie on your wrists, testing it; it held firm, and you felt your pussy throb with need.

With that confirmation, Cas lifted the hem of your dress until it bunched up at your waist. Throwing off his suit jacket, the angel dropped to his knees in front of you, beginning to leave tiny kisses up your inner thighs, up your left thigh until he was tantalisingly close… and then switching to your other leg, the soft kisses occasionally interrupted by sharp bites and the scrape of teeth on your soft skin. You gasped as each split second of pain-pleasure, soothed afterwards by Castiel’s warm tongue. When his mouth finally reached your centre, hot between your folds, your hips bucked and you let out a small cry. “Mmm, Cas…”

God, the things he could do with that tongue. Slow licks parting your folds, flicks and tiny sucks on your clit, the tip of his tongue prodding at your entrance… it wasn’t going to take you long to come like this. You squirmed on the table, your legs trying to close, Castiel’s hands holding them open. “Oh god, Cas…” The heat was building, building, you were almost there…

Cas stopped abruptly, pulling away. You groaned, your hips trying to move to follow his mouth, although sat like this with your arms tied behind you, you didn’t have much movement. “No, Cas, don’t stop!” you cried out in frustration.

Cas got to his feet. “You’ve already come several times today, Y/N. I think you can wait a while, don’t you?”

You whined needily, but couldn’t find the words to show your frustration or try to persuade him to keep going, which was unlike you. Besides, having Cas so dominating was the hottest thing you’d ever seen, and as much as you wanted to come, you didn’t want it to stop.

Cas ran a soothing hand down your thigh. “Shh, Y/N, you’ll get your reward soon enough. Stand up,” he ordered. You slid off the table, landing shakily on your feet, only for Cas to grab you and spin you round to face the table. He pressed a strong hand down between your shoulders, pushing you down and bending you over the table, and you moaned with anticipation and arousal. You hadn’t been expecting your date night to end quite like this, but you certainly weren’t complaining. You could hear the soft sound of fabric rustling behind you as Cas presumably undressed, and then one hand was back between your shoulder blades again, holding you down against the table as his other hand slipped between your folds. He pressed two fingers inside you, massaging your inner walls, pressing briefly against your g-spot and causing you to jerk into his touch. “So wet for me, Y/N. This pussy of yours is just begging to be fucked, isn’t it?”

Holy shit. “Yes,” you whimpered. “Yes, Cas, please…”

Cas pushed in suddenly, and you cried out, pushing your hips back against him. Still as careful with your body as ever, Cas gave you a moment to relax and adjust to his girth before he began to move, setting a pace that was fast and rough but not quite enough to be painful. You twisted your fingers together behind your back, moaning louder than you ever had in your life as Cas slammed in and out. One big advantage of having an angelic boyfriend; there was no need to spend time messing around with condoms. Cas could simply prevent pregnancy or any problems with his grace, and you had never been more grateful for that fact as you were now.

At the speed he was thrusting into you it didn’t take long for Cas to come, gripping your hips tight and letting out a long groan as he tipped over the edge, spilling inside you. He didn’t even take time to recover from his own orgasm before his fingers were circling your clit again as he pulled out, finally bringing you back towards that edge. It took less than a minute before you were close again, your thighs tensing, stomach clenching…

Cas stopped yet again, and you almost sobbed with desperation. “God, Cas, please… need to come…”

Cas leaned in close, kissing the back of your neck. “Do you think you’ve been good? Do you think you deserve to come?”

You nodded desperately. “Yes… please…”

Cas released your wrists and guided you to stand up straight again, turning you around. He picked you up, his hands beneath your ass, and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you through the bunker, finally headed for your room. He set you down on the bed, and you lay back, your head flopping onto the pillows. Cas crawled onto the bed between your legs, crouching between them.

At last, his tongue returned to your folds. At first you bucked away from the heat of his mouth, sensitive from being denied release for so long, but soon you settled, gripping hold of his hair, half wanting to close your eyes but mostly just wanting to watch as he ate you out, seeming to enjoy it even more than that fancy restaurant meal from what felt like years earlier, even though it had only been a couple of hours ago. You writhed and moaned, knowing you wouldn’t be able to hold on for long, but somehow feeling like you needed to be told to come, after Cas had been so controlling. “Please, Cas, please…” you whined, grinding your hips up against his face, gripping his hair tighter. “Can I… oh god, can I come?”

Cas slipped two fingers into your opening. “There’s my good girl, begging so prettily,” he said, pressing against your g-spot hard. “Come for me.” With that order, he sucked hard on your clit, and you fell over the edge, the pressure releasing like a spring. You couldn’t remember ever having a more powerful orgasm in your life. You cried out, twisting and writhing as waves of pleasure crashed over you.

When Cas finally withdrew his mouth, you were panting and exhausted, your eyes closed, too worn out to move. Cas shuffled up the bed to lie beside you, running a gentle hand over your stomach. “Are you ok, Y/N?”

You nodded weakly. “Yeah… ‘m good. Just give me a minute.” You rolled over, curling up into Castiel’s arms and smiling as he began to stroke your hair.

A few minutes later, you finally opened your eyes, to be greeted with his beautiful blue ones. “Hello, Y/N.”

You giggled. “Hello.”

Cas kissed your forehead. “Was that ok?” he asked. “I know you’ve mentioned before that you like me being in control, so I’ve been researching this, and I hope I did everything right…”

“You were perfect,” you interrupted him. “We so have to do that again sometime.”

“Of course,” Cas promised. “I enjoyed that myself. Do you want me to get you anything?”

You shook your head. “Maybe in a little while. Right now I just wanna stay here with you.” You leaned in to kiss him once more before burying your head in his chest and closing your eyes, relaxing in the arms of your angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I don’t really know what happened with this fanfic. It turned out with a much more dominant Cas than I had planned, and the bondage and stuff just sort of… happened. Also it’s a lot longer than I planned. But as soon as I got this request I desperately wanted to write it, and I’m actually pretty proud of it. Male reader version coming soon!


End file.
